making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Milan
Biography Season 11 (11.2) * 18 years old from California. Dance is her lifelong passion. Was diagnosed with scoliosis entering high school. Was emotionally troubling at first, but she spent time to do exercises for it. This helped make her driven and learn how to prioritize her time. Making it to training camp would mean all her hard work has paid off. Confessionals Total: 6 Season 11: 6 Season 12: 0 Season 11 (11.2) * Biography * I try to play up showmanship because it may be hard to get kicks up, but it’s easy to have a smile on your face * All my hard work paid off and I can’t stop smiling, dream come true (11.3) * Stakes are high because auditions are over, but it’s not really over since training camp is an 8-week long audition (11.4) * makeovers before hair changed It’s a big change, scares me a little, no idea what’s in store for me, but I trust her with whatever she wants to do. (11.8) * I’m feeling like this is one of the most special moments of my life, right now. Commentary Season 11 (11.2) * “She made me have fun.” – C, “I know, me too.” – K * “I think she’s adorable.” – K * people raise hands for yes/I’m going to switch to a maybe because I realize it was just hair. It looked gray/Like frosted – C/That can be changed, that was the only reason I had her as maybe – Marshall (11.4) * Makeovers I felt the colors need to go a lot warmer. Think it’s going to make you shine. – Marshall (11.5) * show “Sassy.” – K Season 12 (12.7) * [Part of the Milan not trying out for show group segment] "I do think you're talented." – Kitty Carter Other Season 11 (11.2) * Shown being invited to Training Camp (11.3) * Asks Erica to break down the walk at Melissa Rycroft session (11.4) * K/Marshall talk to her at makeover how they’ve discussed her look a lot jokingly asks if that’s good followed by a flashback to the finals discussions about her hair * Gets makeover glamour shot [hair is changed from light blonde to reddish-brown… it is back to blondish by later in season] – “I feel like I’m wearing a wig right now” (11.8) * Locker room photo briefly highlighted Season 12 (12.3) * Solo performance is shown (12.4) * Introduces herself at the first meeting: Says she can lick her elbow and proves it (12.7) * Has scene where Kitty asks why she didn’t audition for Show Group. Milan says she’s a full-time student in business. Kitty asks her why she’s tearing up, and Milan says she wanted to try out badly, but school is very important to her. Kitty says she was just asking a question, and Milan says she’s gotten a 4.0 so far. The girls applaud her, and Kelli says they didn’t know that. Category:DCC Category:S11 Rookie Category:Left Midseason